


invisible

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Arguing, Crying, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Short, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Sometimes, Logan feels like Virgil is looking right through him.-pure angst disguised as slightly less angsty angst // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 36
Kudos: 7





	invisible

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, uhm...i'd apologize, but i'm not exactly sorry? i really liked the way this turned out, suffer with me. fools (compliment)
> 
> this is hurt no comfort with emphasis on the no comfort. i'd like to make that perfectly clear. there isn't anything even close to a happy ending in this, it's sad as hell through and through.
> 
> ~ink

Sometimes, Logan feels like Virgil is looking right through him. Like he's invisible, unwanted, unneeded. It stings, but it's never gone on for this long before. Logan trails after Virgil, feet dragging, head down. He's given up on trying to get Virgil to listen to him. His husband won't even look at him anymore, and they haven't talked since Logan got home from work the day before.

"I don't know what we did to deserve this," Virgil says, and Logan's heart leaps, thinking that Virgil is finally speaking to him, but just as he goes to respond, Virgil's brother emerges from the bathroom, shaking out his hands.

"I know. I'm sorry, Virgil."

"I hate this."

Thomas sighs, wrapping his little brother in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Virgil. I wish I could tell you that this all gets easier."

Virgil sniffles, burying his face in Thomas's shoulder. "It's okay. I'll see him again someday."

Thomas pulls back, smiling a little sadly. "I'm sure you will."

"Hey, Logan? Are you...are you okay?"

Patton's voice behind him startles him, and he jolts, looking away from Thomas and Virgil. "Patton."

"Are you okay?" Patton repeats.

Logan nods, turning back to Virgil. Neither of them have reacted to the others' presence - Virgil's brother has slipped from the room, gaze passing right over Logan, and Jesus, now Thomas too? That fucking hurts. Logan inches closer to the bed, aware of Patton standing in the doorway, watching him with concern. "Love, at least tell me what I did," he pleads, voice coming out scratchy from disuse. Virgil doesn't so much as twitch, and Logan is angry now. "Virgil, what did I do? Please, tell me, look at me, something! What did I do, please? Let me fix this!"

"Logan?" Patton asks, voice soft and hesitant, scared, like he's got a wild animal cornered. "Who are you talking to, honey?"

Logan turns his gaze back to his friend. "Virgil. I need to fix this."

Patton bites his lower lip, moving forward and pulling Logan against his chest. "Logan, sweetie, you...I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. You're scaring me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything, I just want him to talk to me!"

Patton scans the room, not even a flicker in his eyes indicating that he saw Virgil, (who was still huddled in a miserable ball on the bed) and then his gaze returns to Logan. He sighs, mouth opening and closing a few times like he wasn't sure what to say. "I know this is hard, but you can't keep doing this. I think you need to see a doctor or something, Lo. Roman is worried too."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Logan snapped, and Patton's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Logan, he's dead. You can't keep holding on to ghosts. You're letting this destroy you."

He freezes, eyes fixed on Virgil. "What?"

"I said, you're letting this destroy, you, Logan, and I can't, as your friend, just sit back and let you!"

"No," Logan breathes, lungs constricting in his chest. "Before that. What did you say before that."

Patton's breath catches in his throat, and there's a long moment of stunned silence before Patton speaks up again. "I...Oh, Logan...honey, Virgil is dead. it's been months, I....we should have gotten you help sooner, I'm so sorry, honey, I-"

"No," Logan repeats. "No, that's...that's impossible, he's right in front of me, and Thomas was just here, I don't...no, he's right there."

Patton's voice, impossibly, gets even softer. "Logan, Thomas isn't here either. He was in the car with Virgil when...."

"What happened?" Logan demands, voice flat. "I don't...I don't remember. What happened to them?"

"They got in an accident coming home from the movie theatre. Thomas...Thomas was gone before the paramedics could get there, and...Virgil didn't make it to the hospital."

The memories are pouring back in, like they've been behind a wall and he just hadn't been able to see them. Even more terrifyingly, Virgil is starting to fade, just barely an outline on the bed, and Logan is helpless to do anything but stare, watch as he disappears into thin air, form shimmering away like a mirage.

Patton's behind him again, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Logan, I'm so sorry." His hand feels oddly light, and when Logan looks down, he can see right through his friend's hand. "I can't stay much longer. promise me you'll get some help, Logan, okay? For me."

"Patton?"

Patton smiles sadly, a humourless chuckle escaping him. "I was in the backseat," he said. "I'm sorry."

And then he was gone, and Logan was alone.


End file.
